


To Kiss a Princess

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Nervousness, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: It is always nerve-racking, your first kiss. But it is doubly so when it involves a princess! AU.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Shuri
Kudos: 32





	To Kiss a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ and _Black Panther_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Sony Pictures, Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studio Motion Pictures.

The park is peacefully quiet. And the sky is clear, filled with twinkling stars. A perfect night for a romantic walk or stargazing. But these thoughts are far from Peter's mind at the moment. Instead he is in a cold sweat, mentally freaking out.

Because he and Shuri are standing in the middle of the path. Her arms are looped around his neck while his hands rest on her waist. His heart is pounding. Peter has never done this before. He doesn't want to be accused of any monkey business. (He is almost positive he can feel several pairs of eyes boring into his back.) And suddenly the princess's face is coming closer…

"Won't I get in trouble with your bodyguards?" he asks worriedly.

Shuri pulls back slightly and blinks up at him. "No, silly."

"You sure?"

The girl's smile is fondly exasperated. "Just kiss me."

Peter chuckles and flushes. Finally, gathering his courage, he bends his head and meets her waiting mouth halfway. Shy, soft, sweet…it is a great first kiss.

THE END


End file.
